Play Along
by suumongerboogle
Summary: The day Sasuke finally decides to visit Naruto, he finds the boy in a…unbelievable position. What heights will Sasuke go to, to protect the blonde, and what relationships will form? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**ALLOOOHHAA!**

**Blahblahblah, I decided to finally write a story. **

**These inspiration demons just love to poke me in the butt with their PITCHFORKS! So finally I decided it would write everything they put into my head.**

**Title: Play Along  
**

**Summary: The day Sasuke finally decides to visit Naruto, he finds the boy in a…unbelievable position. What heights will Sasuke do to protect the blonde, and what relationships will form?**

**Rated: M, cuz it says lots of sexx like words!:D **

**No, cuz I'm lame.**

**NO LEMON!(gasps and rocks thrown from readers?)**

**Sorry, but I think imma make this a chapter story. **

**Heh, not promising on update times.**

**Whenever a new chapter pops into my head.**

**I think about this stuff on the bus in the mornings!**

**My mind is overloaded with bad things, and I annoy the shit out of my best friend cuz of it:)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1:

Sasuke...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark haired male stood at the doorway. He stared quietly at his former teammate, tears running down the blonde's face, as an unknown male constantly thrust into him. Blood was pooling down on the sheets, the _skirt_the thin male was wearing was covered in blood as well. His knees were drug up to his elbows, like an invisible force was holding them there. Finally the ugly man turned his head towards the raven, and slowly stopped his forceful thrusting.

"Who are you?" He grunted.

Sasuke snarled. He was drunk. He was drunk and was _raping_ the lithe male he had been in love with for so long. Naruto.

Quickly, without saying a word, Sasuke walked up to the man. He looked at him for a long time, and in an instant, punched him. A huge bruise lay on the man's cheek, and he fell. Sasuke backed up as Naruto began to slowly pull himself together. He turned to look at Sasuke, the unbeatable blue eyes had turned _grey_, and blood was running down his lips, where he had clearly bit down so hard it cut.

He flinched as he stood. _Shakily_, he made his way over to Sasuke. Sasuke fell, staring at those eyes he had longed to see for so long. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders, and fell onto his lap, legs spread. He was sitting up on his knees, the blood running down his thigh's landing on the raven's lap. He pulled himself up to Sasuke's face, closed his eyes, and started crying. Their lips were so close, less than a centimeter apart, and Naruto passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very dark. I blinked my eyes a few times, before the room finally came into focus.

Where was he?

I tried to stand, but soon after I cried out. The lower part of my body was in unbelievable pain. I remember seeing Sasuke, and then everything just went black. I pulled the sheets off of myself, to see medical tape all over my anus. Might explain why it hurt so badly, but what had happened?

"Are you okay? That's going to take a while to heal." It was Sasuke.

I realized then I was stark naked, but I didn't care. I jumped out of the bed, with the small sheet covering the main parts of my body. As soon as I stood, I found it hurt more than trying to move at all. I started to fall, but two arms wrapped around my small torso. He looked down at me. _How long has he been that tall?_ Was the only thing running through my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sasuke..."

I flinched again. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me into the bathroom. I was naked again, and soon I began to blush. He started a warm shower, and bent me over.

"Stay still, this is going to hurt." I panicked.

I thought back to the countless times I had been raped, and this reminded me of the scenario. I started to scream, and thrash my body every way I could. That's when I remembered. This is _Sasuke_. He wouldn't do that to me. I finally stilled, and began to cry as he removed the bandages that covered the raw of my lower body. When they were all off, he picked me up again, and took me into the shower with him.

He had a cotton swab, a _soaked_ cotton swab, in a pair of tweezers. What was he doing to me?

He shushed me, as he used one of his hands, to spread my butt cheeks apart. I cried. He took the cotton swab, and began cleaning my bruises, cuts, and every other wound I had in that area. I kept crying, telling him to stop. He had become annoyed with my whining, and with the hand he was holding my cheeks apart with, he grabbed onto my neck.

He pushed my face up, and closed my lips with his. I stared at him wide-eyed, tears still running down my face. He had a strong hold on me, and continued to clean my anus. He wasn't kissing me, he was keeping me quiet. He pulled away after a bit, telling me he had to do this. I grabbed onto his raw body, and clawed at his back. He spread my butt cheeks apart once again, and finished his job.

He picked me up. Slowly, he dried me off, and lay me back onto his bed with no clothing. He threw a large shirt at me, and told me to wear that. I smiled, and his eyes flickered of a strange emotion. He turned away as I put the shirt on, and helped me get into a lying position.

"You'll be staying here for a while." He mumbled something to himself, and continued. "You will not leave this house without me. Understand?"

I nodded, and he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This wouldn't be my best idea. I had to keep the dobe safe, but I don't want to turn into one of those men.

He is so vulnerable, so innocent. His body has even changed. It's taken a girly shape, if it weren't for his obvious lack of cleavage, you would be mistaken. He probably stood about 5'8 now. I stood at a proud 6'3.

Things were going to change. The dobe will eventually become mine, but in the time being, I'll protect him. I will also hunt that man down, and kill him in the most painful way possible. I also have the skirt they had forced Naruto to wear, it was stained in blood.

How many times did they do this to him, when I wasn't there?

I heard a cry upstairs. I ran quickly, to find Naruto trying to get up. He was crying again, and whispering my name with such fear evident in his voice. He crawled up to me, and grabbed onto my legs, helping himself up.

"Sasuke! I had a dream about those men..."

_Those men_. They were going to haunt him forever, even though I made a promise to myself, to never let him in that situation again.

His eyes were slowly regaining their color. His skin coming back to life.

I picked him up again, and carried him downstairs with me. He grabbed onto my neck, and placed his head on my shoulder. He murmured something, but I could barely make it out.

_Help me, Sasuke._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**OVUA! For noww;)**

**I know this sucks. Cuz I can't write for a monkey's ass. But ****R&R's**** would be highly appreciated. **

**Hahahaaa.**

**Btw, if you read this.**

**And don't like it.**

**Don't tell me.**

**Or a magic fairy named….CARLOS will eat your dog. And if you don't have one, he'll buy you one, and then EAT IT!**

**MUAHAHHAA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. This chapter lacks good writing, but something was itching my butt telling me to write the second chapter. Ill probably re-write it later, but as for now, this should hold off my wondering mind.**

**I have to pee terribly bad XD. Never type that to me though, cuz then for some reason it makes me have to pee, even if I just did. Isn't I cool? Hahahaa:D**

**Anyway, I keep forgetting a disclaimer. And I'm not hyper either!! Stupid fourth period teacher killed me with work, so my fingers are aching. I want to pull them off.**

**Disclaimer: Pshh, MasaSHE doesn't own these hoes. Haha, I've had dreams about you Kishimoto, and every time I do, you're a woman. HAH! I win;)**

**Wait, what are you doing with that rope? Kishimoto-sann? Heheh….(runs.)**

**Rated: M still, cuz I don't think I should change the rating, referring to chapter 1.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tomorrow came too soon. Sasuke had spent all night helping Naruto around the house, and caring for him when the pain became to intense for him to handle. He was behind in college schoolwork, and having Naruto around was taking time away from his work.

He was taking an online course. He couldn't stand how fan girls would constantly chase him around, and ask him which college he was applying for. Online was just so much, easier. The assignments didn't get easier, but technically, they never do. Naruto was asleep on the couch, after Sasuke had carried him down from the bedroom earlier. The blonde was afraid of having another dream about the men, so he wanted Sasuke to stay near him while he slept, and that, Sasuke did.

Naruto had dropped out of school during junior year, explaining to everyone that he would teach himself everything he needed to know, that the teachers didn't teach him anyway. He had been living alone since then, and the rape, Sasuke still hadn't figured out.

Sasuke had thought about getting Naruto's contract cancelled on his apartment, just to keep him safe. He had also thought about getting reports on everyone who stopped by, looking for him. The blonde's safety was Sasuke's number one priority now, and he was intent on keeping things that way. As for now, Naruto wasn't allowed to go _anywhere_ without him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the sun.

I opened my eyes slowly. I glanced around the room, and remembered where I last fell asleep.

Sasuke was sitting at the computer screen, typing rapidly as if his life was ending in 60 seconds. He had been so caught up in assignments lately, explaining why he hadn't come out more. He looked over his shoulder at me, probably expecting me to still be asleep.

"Dobe? How are you feeling?" I heard him say.

It took me a moment for the words to click in my head, and I moved my gaze up to his eyes. I nodded at him, but winced as I tried to stand. He got up quickly, picked me up, and headed for the kitchen. He had already cooked?

He lay out a plate in front of me, and put a few of the ordinary things he cooked the other night. Sasuke was a very good cook, but I don't think anyone ever had the time to realize it. I ate slowly, his eyes not leaving me for a second. His stare was intense against my body, and he looked worried.

After I had finished, he carried me to the bathroom. As he did yesterday, he warned me, and began to peel off the bandages. I bit my lip, but tears still ran down my face. For some reason, everything always hurt more on the second day. When he had them all off, he pulled out something I didn't recognize.

Ointment?

He pour a generous amount onto his fingers, and slowly lay them upon my anus. He rubbed around, getting all my wounds once again, checking for infections. He would ever-so-often rub his fingers around my entrance, applying ointment to the tear. I suppressed moans and cries, and it wasn't intentional for me to even be close to moaning. When he finished, I took a breath of relief.

He rewrapped my anus, and washed his hands off. Tilting my chin up, he swiped his thumbs underneath my eyes. My tears gone instantly and my mouth gaping slightly. He turned, and walked out of the bathroom. I closed the medicine cabinet slowly, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Did I get shorter? How long has my hair been this length?

Questions ran through my mind rapidly, for I hadn't looked at myself clearly in a long time. My hair curved around my cheeks, helping shape my feminine face. My eyes seemed to become lighter, a blue beating the sky itself. My whisker marks aligned my cheeks as well, making me look much like a fox. I stood around 5'8, but I was beginning to wonder if it was possible to shrink, without getting old.

I took my hair, and tied it back in a ponytail. It was a short one, but a ponytail none the less. My bangs along with shorter hair fell to my face.

Walking into Sasuke's room, I roamed the closet for something I could wear. All of the pants were too long, and the shirts too baggy. I found one that seemed to fit just right, and it was also orange. Strange though, Sasuke and orange don't mix that well.

I took it over my head, and pulled down. It fell to the tip of my thighs, but it would do. I yelled out Sasuke's name, and like I expected, he walked up the stairs waiting to carry me down them.

With the wrapping on my lower body, I didn't really need shorts. It was completely covered with bandages, not even a dot of skin too see.

Sasuke directed his attention to the door, apparently hearing the knocking as well. He opened it slightly, to see Sakura standing there, smiling at him. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and allow her into the living room. She took a quick look at me, before running to hug me tightly.

"Naruto! Where have you been?! You haven't come to see me in over 3 months!" She squealed.

I put a hand behind my head, and gave a fake chuckle. I told her I was always busy, and a dark look flashed through Sasuke's eyes. I looked concerned, but I reverted my attention to Sakura's blabbing. Something Sasuke wasn't interested in, judging by the look on his face.

"...And Ino! She like, snorted in my face! She told me I was ugly!..." is all I caught.

I was getting tired again, but I forced myself to stay awake until Sakura left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, shut up."

She looked at me with that fake sadness, and bolted out the door in tears. Probably running to tell Ino how mean I was, then come back to lecture me about how rude I was being.

The dobe. He fell asleep again, his head probably overloaded by listening to Sakura ramble on about the 'rude' things Ino said to her. Can't really blame him there though, I'd want to sleep. She's like a plague, sometimes I fear I'll catch 'Big Forehead' syndrome, and never lead a normal life again. Wonder if my hair would turn pink?

I watched the blonde's sleeping face. He was unbelievably beautiful. I wonder if I could go a day without looking at it. Three months was a long time. Three months of his rape as well, but it didn't explain why he didn't tell anyone about it. I would have to get answers soon, but the dobe probably wants to keep it to himself, until he's emotionally ready to explain it to someone.

That someone, being me.

As for now, I think imp going to watch his face. His mouth, opened slightly, small breath's being taken slowly. Gold hair glimmering in the sunlight bolting through the window. Yes, I was definitely going to get answers. But...

It can wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kayy. I'm finitoo! Again. **

**Carlos is kinda freaky looking, so I'm not going to give you a description!**

**I'm GOING TO DRAW HIM! Which might scare you even more!:D**

**Tootallooo lovelies. Must go do, other things….**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTEROOO THREEEE;

**CHAPTEROOO THREEEE;**

**Jesus, I didn't think I would ever get to writing this chapter. I think it's fairly good, and should satisfy the readers for a bit. **

**So, I'm getting engaged to Sully from monsters inc. Hes just so damn SEXY. ALSO, if you're reading this right now, you better freakin review. :D**

**Well, I'm off my loves. Oh and BTW, does anyone know why in the crap my line breakers went away in ALL of my other stories? I'm using X's now. Ahah.**

Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been over a week since Naruto had been in my care.

He was healing slowly, but the scar imprinted in his brain wouldn't heal, and no amount of time could ever erase it. I had tried various methods of mental treatment on him, some I had researched online during my free time. None seemed to rid him of this burden, even if only for a short while.

I had to re-treat his wound constantly, although it caused him more pain, it would be beneficial to the future. He was getting used to the sting from the ointment, as he had told me many times before. Through the puffy wet eyes, an emotion lied that I couldn't quite make out. He trusted me with his body now, and trust is hard to come by. Even harder to regain.

It would be wise not lose it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

The pain in my lower body was beginning to lessen.

I was teaching myself to ignore the pain in my lower body, and focus on the small tingles of pleasure hidden beneath that very pain. I also feared that if I focused on the pleasure too much, _someone_ would pop up to say hello. Unintentionally.

Sakura had dropped by several times throughout the week, bugging Sasuke with her rambling over something Ino did. I had a few more visitors as well, but Sasuke only allowed me to see them for a few moments. Using the same excuse every time, to persuade the others to leave.

'_He needs his rest._'

I needed a haircut. I hadn't had one in the past three months, and soon it would be going on four. Sasuke, being his over-protective self, wouldn't allow me out in public unless he was there. I still couldn't walk, so that would pose as suspicious if anyone took precious time to occupy themselves with Sasuke's business. Which, of course, they would. Leading to questions and fake tears of why he was holding me in his arms.

I tied my hair up in a short ponytail, trying to keep it out of my face. Shorter pieces fell to the front of my face, giving me a girlish appearance.

Sasuke had yet to take me to get clothes from my apartment, so I was resting in an oversized shirt of his. The sleeves fell about two inches from my fingertips, and the top shown part of my collarbone off to whoever was looking. The bottom part ended towards the tip of my thighs. I had a pair of shorts on, tied securely around the waist, to keep them from falling.

He walked down the stairs, holding up some pink cream. I knew what he was about to do, and again, I was right.

He carried me up to the bathroom. Slowly but carefully, he bent me over the bathtub's edge, and pulled down the shorts covering my lower body. I kept my face impassive, but I knew my face had heated up quickly as his fingers ran over my anus.

I bit my lip, sheer pain rose throughout my body, but I focused on the feeling of his fingers against my skin. My eyes widened comically as he did something he hadn't done before. A finger was inside of my body, rubbing my walls with that very cream. I couldn't suppress a small whine, as his finger carefully probed the puckered flesh.

My lower region was on fire, and for a second, I was almost afraid of what noise would come out next.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

It. Was. So. Hard. To. Keep. Control.

His entrance was terribly red, _small_ traces of purple aligned it. I examined it closer, and found that few were inside of him as well. I wanted to make sure his entire body was healing, not just the outside. I had no other choice, so without warning, I pushed a finger in.

He tensed up, and I could hear a whine. I was worried that I had hurt him, so I cooed him lightly. Another whine and I was convinced that I needed to stop. I twirled my finger around a few more times, and pulled it out. I picked up his small frame, and turned him over.

He was confused, and his blush had possibly darkened. I spread his legs out, and began checking for further bruises I may have missed. At the moment, the only thing I could think of was his pain. The whines had me concerned that there could be more around the area.

I lifted his body up, taking a few last looks, before I began to wrap him up.

He was still biting his lip; did it hurt him that much?

I pressed my forehead against his, and stared into the endless pools of confused blue. I saw no fear, but I knew he was afraid. Then I started to think about it, and I wondered what exactly he was afraid of...

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I couldn't get my mind to think of anything else besides the wonderful feeling of his finger inside of my body.

I knew that if my train of thought continued on this way, then he would come face to face with something he wasn't expecting to see. I was scared, scared of that possibility. It became even harder to handle when I was turned over, and my legs, spread apart.

After watching my lower body intensely, as if looking for something misplaced, he finally started to wrap me up. He looked into my eyes, and bore into the being of my emotions. I knew I couldn't contain it any longer, and by some miracle, he had finished his job.

He smiled at me, and carefully picked me up from the floor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The dobe was asleep again. He had the most peaceful expression along his face, as if nothing in the world had gone wrong.

Who could ever want to break something this fragile?

That was a question even I couldn't answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END!**

**Duhh, revieww lovliesss.**


End file.
